Afterthought
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Annabeth gives in and becomes a servant to Lamia, but only to save Percy's life... This is it. Will the heroes of CHB finally defeat her? Or will they fall? DON'T OWN PJO. Third to the forgotten Myth Trilogy.
1. Lamia's Flashback

**Lamia POV**

Are you ready to hear the truth? The truth of I? The truth of me. Are you ready to hear my myth? You are? Then proceed . . .

**. . . .**

"Good morning malady." The servant announced as I walked past him to receive my morning breakfast. He gave me a quick bow before returning to his work.

Life was well, life was good. I loved life at this very day and age. I was a beautiful queen with a lovely kingdom. Everyone enjoyed my presence and I enjoyed theirs . . . but yet, no matter how wonderful life seemed to be, something just felt empty about it.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, well not until I met this man. This strong, good looking wealthy man. He made my heart jump every time I saw him and my face blush every time he would converse with me.

Was this what it was like to love? I loved this feeling of love. I wanted more of it, I _needed_ more of it. I needed more of him . . .

I sat down at my table, staring out the window . . . thinking of him. I just couldn't get him out of my mind.

Every corner in thine mind was filled with this wondrous man. Every edge, every crook, every junction, every ridge veer and joint of my mind was occupied of this lovely man. This wonderful man, astonishing man, marvelous man! I just couldn't think of the perfect words to use for him, so I used all of them.

I wanted so much to know more of him. Much, much more . . .

"Miss Lamia, some one is here to see you." A raven haired mistress spoke as she entered my dining room.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"A man- he has requested your presence miss." She kept her head held down low in a bow.

"A man? What man?"

"There's no way to describe him in the words you seek, you must see him yourself to understand." She whispered.

I pondered for a moment. "Alright, bring him in. Fetch a glass of wine for this young man and make sure no one is in sight of us."

"Yes miss Lamia." The servant gave me a low curtsy and left the room.

I sighed and sat back into my chair, staring at the grains that lay on the table before me.

No one was at all a good cook in this area. No one knew how to make roasted duck, or any other delicacy. I knew I should have the best food around, but the only thing we did have was wheat, wine and duck meat. Not much to live off of . . .

"Excuse me miss." A deep voice spoke while entering my domain.

I looked up to see _him_.

Him, the one that I had been constantly thinking of. The one I wished to see most. The one I wished to know more of. Mr. Wonderful has come here to consort me.

"Hello." I tried to play off coolly. Trying not let him show I was of most interested in him.

"How are you this lovely day?" He asked whiling taking the seat next to me.

"Good. You?"

"Why, most lovely, for I am in the presence of such a wonderful woman." He smiled a smile that made my head leap into the air and to a back flip. His smile had warmed the room and he seemed to have a certain glow to him.

I smiled back at him, for I could not resist.

**. . . .**

Days like these would happen often. I found out the man's name is Daivat. A wonderful name for a man like him.

He would come every day. Sometimes I would get the pleasure of him loving me in thine bed.

I bore his children, 5 of them in the past 6 years. And then one of the most dreaded days had come upon me . . .

"I must leave my love." Daivat told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zeus." He whispered.

"What of Zeus."

"I am the great god Zeus. I must go back other wise I might bring upon great doom to you."

"I don't care, I need you, you cant leave me." Tears struck my eyes.

"I am sorry love . . . but I must." He gave me one sweet passionate kiss good bye and left me standing in the corridor. Alone . . .

**. . . . **

But that wasn't the end, that was to simple for it to be the end of my hurt and my pain.

Hera had found out about my children I had bore for Zeus. She took them away, murdered them. All of them. I had loved my children very much, and to have them taken away, that was the most worst thing you could have done to me by that point.

I was betwixed in my own grief. I lost control of what I desired. I found myself craving the flesh of a human child. I grew monstrous. I grew evil . . . I grew selfish. Everything around me would happen quickly, a part of me was outstretched, away from this hideous form my body had taken. Part of me only watched as I would devour, destroy, and grow.

And that my sweet, is the myth of Lamia, now . . . don't forget it, because now, there is much more to tell.

A/N: Alright, third book, wh00t wh00t~! Tell me what you think of this,_ Flashback_, please.


	2. The Art Of Just Knowing

**Percy POV**

I could feel the life in me draining away. Floating away, or how ever you want to put it. And I thought I was invincible. There was a reason why I took that VERY painful bath in the river of Styx.

"Your going to make it Percy." Annabeth would keep murmuring to me.

But I knew I wasn't, I was dying and she knew it. I was going to die soon, I knew I wouldn't last a month, maybe a few weeks, at the most.

But I didn't want to leave Annabeth like this. It just wasn't right.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go on that stupid quest. I just knew you were going to do something stupid like this and get yourself killed. Right just when I was about to stop worrying about you because you got that stupid curse and now the thing isn't even working . . ." Annabeth muttered while stroking my hair.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I mumbled another lie.

"Yeah, OK, yeah." She nodded her head.

"Annabeth! Visiting time are over." Chiron called.

"Cant I just stay for five more minutes?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's way past curfew time. You really need to get to your cabin, Percy will be here in the morning." He smiled while coming into my room. My room as in, I was now staying in the big house cause I was "deathly ill" and they had to keep an extra eye on me encase I might just, you know, come right out and _die_.

Annabeth looked at me and then at Chiron.

"He needs his rest." Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded and then looked at me. "I'll be back in the morning as soon as possible." She smiled, kissed my fore head and left the room.

"Good night Percy, get better. See you in the morning." Chiron smiled, turned off the light and left the room.

I was now left alone in the dark, which I had gotten used to by now. No snoring from Thomas and no mid night wake ups from Kate. It was kind of nice in a way to have my own room . . . even though it meant I was going to die.

My eyes drooped down and a dream consumed me.

**~Dream~**

Like most demi god dreams, they were helpful, painful, and very realistic . . . sometimes. They usually helped us with quests and what is to come. And they usually didn't make any sense to us until the time comes and the dream acts upon us.

This dream was one of those where I was in a different place . . . Lamia's Candy Shop. It seems that the place had been re built (didn't take them long...)

It showed Kate and Lamia talking.

Kate! She was alive! Thank gods . . .

"So, your still alive . . ." Lamia spoke as she examined Kate. Kate was bound to a chair. A cast was made on her leg out of part of her shirt, and she had a huge gash on her cheek.

"Yes, I see you too are still alive."

"You did quite a damage to my little army here. But no matter, I shall rebuild it again. Luckily all my prized possessions were kept under ground so none of them had gotten hurt in that nasty explosion." Lamia muttered.

"Perfect." Kate said sarcastically.

"Do not sass me young one!" Lamia spat.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I dont care." Kate muttered.

"No, I can use you . . ." Lamia looked into the distance. Her eyes swept the perimeter until the met mine. "You!" She screamed.

Kate looked around the room, but couldn't see me.

"Perseus!" She almost charged at me . . . almost, but then a smile crossed her lips. "You will die soon. A very . . . slow and painful death. Have fun with the rest of your life."

The last words I heard before the dream vanished was the cry of my sister, "Percy! I'll-"

She'll what?

**. . . .**

"Percy, Percy! Wake up." Annabeth shouted frantically.

I fluttered my eyes open to see her beautiful face. "An-annabeth." I smiled.

"I'm going on a quest." She whispered.

"A quest?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm going out to see Lamia . . . she has a cure." Annabeth whispered.

"What? To Lamia? Why?"

"She has the antidote." Annabeth repeated.

"Antidote?" Well of course she does . . .

"Yes, and I'll get it for you and come back. Then you wont have to die." She smiled me a weak smile.

"No, it's to dangerous."

"Percy, I'll be fine. You just rest here and I'll be back." She smiled, kissed my cheek and then left the room.

I knew she wasn't going to be right back, I knew something bad was going to happen to her. I just . . . knew.


	3. Black Mail Is The Worse Form Of Trickery

The night Annabeth had left Percy in the Big house, AKA the night Percy had his dream about Kate.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked reluctantly away from the big house and went directly to my cabin.

Everyone was asleep when I walked in so I thought I might as well get some sleep too.

**~Dream~**

"Hello Annabeth." Lamia said with a devilish smiled.

Lamia was wearing a long, blue silk dress with a crown filled with rubies.

"I see you haven't died." I muttered.

"Of course. I am an im-mor-tal." She spelled the word out as she crept closer to me.

I didn't say anything to her.

When she was as close as she could possibly get to me, she brought up her fingers to my chin. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." She smiled. "Precious daughter of Athena. I could use you."

"Use me?" I questioned.

"Oh yes. You, Annabeth, are most wise, most smart. I could use you in a battle."

I jerked away from her. "And why would I so willingly join _you_?" I spat.

"Why, my dear. Percy is dying. I have an antidote."

I glared at her, and that's when the pieces fell in. "That snake the bitten him! That was your doing. You poisoned him. So . . . this was all about me? You wanted just me to join into your army?" I questioned.

She smiled a bright smile. "If Percy or Kate were to join my army as well, well then that would just make my day. Along with that Nico Di Angelo kid. All very powerful Half Bloods. But . . . they ran away before I could get them to. But you Annabeth, you wouldn't run away from me . . . would you?" She asked innocently.

"And for what reason why I should join a child eating serpent like you?"

"Why Annabeth, I just told you. Percy is dying. I have the antidote. If you join me . . . willingly then . . . I shall give you the antidote."

I stared at her for a moment and let her cold, sharp green eyes pierce into me. She was black mailing me! She had this planned out from the very beginning! That sneaky little bastard! Black mail is just the lowest way of trickery! Gods!

But what was I going to do? If I didn't join her then Percy was going to die! And if I did join her then I would be betraying everyone . . . but not unless I come up with a plan . . . there always has to be a plan.

I stared at her and she only smiled.

"Yes . . . or no?" She asked.

I sighed and then nodded. "But you promise nothing will ever come to harm Percy?" I asked.

She stared at me and then smiled. "Why, he had the curse of Achilles, nothing can _ever_ harm him."

I nodded my head carefully.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. "I knew once you had seen reason you would just join me~! You shall leave in the morning, alone. You shall go and seek my lair and make the oath to me there." She smile and that's when the dream faded.

**. . . . .**

I awoke with a start. My brothers and sisters were still peacefully asleep.

I got up, changed my clothes, packed up a few things and set out to say good bye to Percy . . . and that I would see him soon.

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnnnnn


	4. Elizabeth Explains Everything

**Elizabeth POV**

Alright, so things might be confusing to you, the reader of this story. So, here let me explain things a bit to you.

Clarisse wasn't really the traitor. Ares really doesn't like me best (even though I really do think he loves me best :D). He loves us both. And Clarisse still and I still kind of get along. Not really but. Anyways. That whole fighting thing and calling each other a whore thing was all just a little play, an act.

It was pretty fun. But anyways, the reason why we did the whole things, was in the end, to betray Lamia. Dad, Clarisse and I had come up with the awesome plan.

But we had only done this whole thing to betray Lamia in the end, of course. It was a fun sharade. We had EVERYONE fooled.

So, now you know the truth, I hope you can go one living. Now, back to me and the present.

**. . . . .**

I watched as Annabeth Chase ran out of the Big House, unnoticed and out through the gates of camp.

I did the only thing that any Elizabeth like me would have done, follow her.

I stalked her quietly, knowing that if she found out I was following her, she would get pissed.

A/N: Yeah, just a short little chapter .


	5. Oath To Lamia

**Annabeth POV**

I felt guilty, leaving Percy like that. But I had to go. If Lamia had an antidote for Percy, I just had to get it, no matter the payment. I wasn't going to let Percy die. And besides . . . I have a plan.

Wanna hear it? Yeah, I bet you do. But if I tell you, that would ruin the story. So let's just go with the flow. And you can just read as this adventure goes on.

**. . . .**

It had only taken me two days to get to Greece, get to _Lamia._ It took me a few hours to find the candy shop again, I had only been here one other time. It seemed as if she had been waiting for me. It was night by the time I had gotten there, the store was "closed" and there was this dark, creepy, eerie feeling around me.

"Oh! Annie, your here!" Lamia smiled while bursting out of the shop. Two half bloods followed her, armed. One of them was Ashley, she held an evil smile on her face.

Lamia's eyes swept the perimeter and then met mine. "I seen that you've come alone, excellent." Her eyes gleamed. "I will see to it that Percy is happy and healthy again. But first, you must commit to me. Repeat after me . . ."

I nodded glumly.

"Wait, step a little closer . . . ah, there you go, now, give me your hand." I slowly lifted my hand into hers. "Thank you, now . . . repeat after me . . . I, Annabeth Chase, servira le Lamia en tant que ma déesse et de mon seigneur. Elle sera ma vie et mon tout. Je ne la trahirai jamais. Mais si je dois, je périrai sous son serpent."

I thought that over in my head, it was French a language I was all to familiar with. Going through the translation in my head, I found that this was a dangerous oath. But I knew if I was going to gain her trust, I must speak it.

My eyes lit up, noticing one flaw in her little oath, so I smiled and repeated after her. "I, Annabeth Chase, servira le Lamia en tant que ma déesse et de mon seigneur. Elle sera ma vie et mon tout. Je ne la trahirai jamais. Mais si je dois, je périrai sous son serpent."

Lamia smiled, pleased with me. "Now darling, let's get you inside. Ashley will be the one to help you get situated here. She will show you your room. Ashley, she will stay in your room. Now, Ashley will guide you if you need any help. See me in the morning at o'600 hours, sharp." Lamia dropped my hand and headed back into the shop.

"Annabeth," Ashley smiled and then opened the door for me. "Welcome. Let me show you your room." Her smile was a strained one.

She led me around the newly modified candy store and then down into a cellar. She looked around it briefly and then went to the far left wall. Ashley put her hand onto it, moved it around a few times, then pressed down on a brick. The wall slid open.

"Are you just going to stand there? C'mon, we don't got all day."

I quickly followed her into the wall. We walked side by side down a dark hall way. We reached a set of double doors. Ashley opened them.

The door led to a bright, humongous room.

"This is the corridor." She said.

The room was filled with life. It had two huge t.v. Screens hung up on the wall, opposite of each other. Couches were everywhere. You could see where the wall split down into a a half wall, revealing a kitchen with a stove, counters and a fridge. Two huge book cases were held was the end of the other walls and a pool table sat in the middle of it.

"Like it? We just finished remodeling." She smiled and then led me through the huge area to a narrow hall way. We passed by many doors until we got to the end.

"ανοικτός!" Ashley shouted in Greek. _Open!_

The walls slid apart, revealing a medium sized room with two large beds.

"You will sleep there." Ashley pointed over to the bed on the right side of the room.

I slugged over to my bed and crawled under the covers.

I'll be in here later on in the evening." Ashley said, meaning, I'll be back, so don't try to escape.

The walls closed and I was left alone in the cold, dark room. I really hope Lamia hadnt gone back on her deal . . .

A/N: And if your a little confused on the whole lay out of Lamia's candy shop, I have the link to a lay out I drew for it ^^


	6. Well Mr D Is No Help

**Percy POV**

I was feeling much better today, like I hadn't been bitten by a snake. And I was starting to wonder . . . there was more ways to get past my immortal invincibility. More than just hitting my weak spot. I just simply got bitten by this wee little snake, and I almost, just almost died! But . . . what happened? How did I all of a sudden, just started to feel good?

And where was Annabeth? Didn't she say she was going to be right back? Where did she go?

I got up from my sick bed and made my way to the outside world. I went to my cabin and sat down on my bed.

I looked at the now fully stocked water fountain. I went over to it and pulled out a golden drachma. A rainbow was reflecting off of the fountain. I threw the drachma into it. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I whispered. Then spoke again, "Annabeth Chase."

An image of Annabeth sleeping appeared. I couldn't tell where she was.

"Annabeth." I whispered. She didn't move. "ANNABETH!" I yelled louder.

She shifted in her sleep and then mumbled my name.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" I yelled.

Her eyes fluttered open and then looked around until she noticed me. "P-percy?" She stuttered.

I waved my hand. "Hi."

She sat up. "Percy! Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

I nodded my head. "As you can see."

Relief flooded her face. "Oh, thank gods, I though La-" She stopped her self.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I cant tell you."

"Annabeth, where the hell are you?" I asked.

"Look, I'm glad your OK. I have to go." She waved her hands into the mist, disconnecting us.

Did she not want me to know where she is? WHERE IS SHE?

I sighed and headed out side for some fresh air.

I missed Kate. This place kind of felt empty with out her smile, and with out her flowers. And where was Annabeth? Where could she have possibly gone?

I found my self in front of the big house.

I sighed and then walked into it, finding Mr. D watching some t.v. Show.

"Peter." He greeted.

"Mr. D. . . do you think it's time we should go into war?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's still just a minor problem. Nothing a little quest cant handle."

"But-"

"Look, it's not interfering with the gods, and it hasn't interfered with the camp since that last incident. Everything will be fine. Just have someone eliminate that little pest and we can be done with her."

"But Mr. D, she's building up an army of her own! She's not going to make a mistake like Kronos did. She's going to be very careful about the matter and slowly poison the country." I growled.

"Just . . . get out. Your ruining my mood, and the Game." He grumbled.

"You moron." I mumbled and walked out of the door before he could punish me for calling a god a moron.

Where was Annabeth? Where could she had possibly gone to? She said she was going to be right back, but I don't think she's ever coming back . . . and Kate, we have to get Kate. I shouldn't have left her there, I'm surprised Poseidon hadn't killed me yet. I'm such a horrible brother. Thomas Isn't even speaking to me!

Alright, that's it, I'm going! I have to find Annabeth and I have to get Kate, other wise this guilt and loneliness is just going to rot inside of me. I just had to go tonight. And I know I couldn't do this alone . . . who was I going to bring?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long awaited update. If you haven't noticed I just had to finish up "I'll Follow You Anywhere" and so now I'm going to finish up this series, finish up my other stores and feel all organized! Then start new ones :D


	7. Ringing Toilet Water

**Nico POV**

Kate. We left Kate behind! I cant believe we did that. The camp was now just . . . empty with out her. I missed her. I just really really hope she's not dead . . . no, she cant be. I would know if she was dead, I would _feel _it if she was dead. And not just the way children of Hades feel it when people are dead, just, I would feel it inside my heart if she was dead . . .

I saw Percy step out of his cabin with a little nap sack on his back. His eyes swept the perimeter and then met mine.

"Nico!" He called and motioned me to go over to him.

"Hey Percy . . . where are you going?" I asked when I had reached him.

He looked around once more. When he saw that no one was around, he spoke, "I'm going to find Annabeth, and I'm going to bring Kate back."

"I'm going with you." I said, with out thinking twice.

He nodded. "Alright. But . . . we should get someone else to go too, just to make it _even._"

I nodded too. "But who?"

"Um . . . I'm not quite sure. There's not very many people that can be trusted."

"Hey guys! Watcha talking about?" Travis yelled from right behind Percy, straight into his ear.

"Holy shit! Travis, you scared the Hades outta me!" Percy jumped nearly 10 feet into the air.

Travis laughed. "Yeah, I do that sometimes. But, anyways, I over heard you speaking about . . . leaving the camp grounds?" A devilish grin played across his lips.

Percy looked at me as if asking me if we should tell him what we were up to. I just shrugged.

"Were going to Lamia's Candy Shop." Percy whispered.

"Lamia's Candy Shop?" Travis yelled.

Percy and I looked around, sighing a sigh of relief to find out no one heard us. Or at least didn't show any signs that Travis was heard.

"Shh! Do you want people to hear us?" Percy whispered to Travis.

He just smiled and shrugged. "So, Lamia's candy shop. Are you going to do some world saving or something?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"I just want to get out of this boring old camp. It seems like Mr. D never let's me go on any quests. It's like the children of Hermes are nothing special."

"What if we don't want you coming." I asked.

Percy looked at me, shocked. I didn't have any hatred towards Travis but he didn't really seem like a really helpful person on a quest.

"I don't see a reason why we cant take you along."

Travis smiled. "Awesome! When are we leaving?" He asked.

"How about . . . and hour after curfew." Percy said.

Travis nodded. "Alright, cool. Where do you want to meet at?" He asked.

"Front gate." Percy said and looked around again, just to make sure no one over heard us.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Make sure you don't bring your brother." I mumbled, knowing if Connor were to come along with us then there would just be double trouble.

Travis smiled but nodded. This guy just had to many smiles, I didn't like that to much. "Conny will be so disappointed." And with that, Travis left back to his cabin.

"Seeya later Nico." Percy said and headed off, back into his cabin.

I sighed and waved good bye . . . for now.

I went back to my own cabin to pack up.

"_Ring ring. Ring ring."_ Came a faint sound from the bathroom.

Cautiously, I walked into the bathroom, searching for the sound.

"_Ring ring . . . Ring ring."_

The ringing sound was coming from . . . the toilet?

I lifted up the lid. "Hello?" I asked. I mean, what else do you do when your toilet is ringing?

"Nico!" A sweet voice called.

"Kate?" I asked.

Kate's face shimmered into view. I could see she had a huge cute on her face.

"Nico." She smiled.

"Kate? Are you alright? Where are you?"

Sadness struck her eyes. "I'm in Lamia's newly designed Candy Shop. I was bound up for a while but then she finally let me occupy their new cellar, complete with poisonous door nobs and ugly creatures to keep you company." A few tears leaked from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "I'll find a way out. I'll go back to the camp." She smiled.

I shook my head. "Were coming to get you Kate. You just hold on."

"I don't want to be some damsel in distress. I can get out of here on my own." She said, her voice shaky.

I gave her a small smile. My Kate . . . "Just don't do anything rash. Were still going. Lamia must be destroyed. I cant believe she wasn't destroyed in that explosion."

"Shit! Gotta go, someone's coming!" She whispered and her image disappeared.

I stared at the toilet for a moment, wondering how the Hades she was able to talk to me through a toilet and why she hadn't done so earlier. But . . . I guess it's just one of those perks you get some being the daughter of Poseidon.

**A/N: **Oh wow, I was just typing away! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well with the rest of the story. If you haven't seen so on my profile I will have a schedule set out for my stories, but that doesn't apply until I Tomorrow so I'll just be posting randomly today~ ^.^


	8. We Meet A 'Divine God'

**Percy POV**

I set my bag back down on my bed and laid down. I suddenly felt very tired and the nice, soft, cushy pillow invited my head to lay down. So I did, and the second they made contact, my eyes closed and a dream took over.

**~Dream~ **

The dream was more of a flash back, a flash back to when I was laying in the hospital looking bed. Back when I was very, very close to dying.

I could then feel the vividness of this dream. It all felt so real, and so painful.

"I'm going on a quest." Annabeth told me.

"A quest?" I had asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm going to see Lamia, she has a cure."

"What? To Lamia? Why?"

"She has the Antidote." Annabeth repeated.

"Antidote?"

"Yes, and I'll get it for you and come back. Then you wont have to die." She smiled a weak smile.

"No it's to dangerous."

"Percy, I'll be fine, you just rest here and I'll be back." Annabeth kissed my cheek and left the room.

My eyes suddenly opened. I rubbed my hands against them and sat up. I jumped from my bed and glanced at my watch. It was now closing into 12 in the morning. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my nap sack and ran out the door.

I saw that Travis and Nico were waiting for me at the Camp's entrance.

After a quick hello we all left the Camp grounds and into the dark night.

**. . . .**

Later on in that dark night, Nico told me that Kate had talked to him earlier before, from a toilet. He asked me if we had any powers concerning talking through water. I just shrugged cause, hell, I didn't know if we did or not. I just guess Kate found a new power of ours.

We were almost to Lamia when we stopped to get some food at a near by Mc Donalds.

"Who knew the food can actually taste delicious when you've been on the road for three days." Travis moaned as he took a huge bite of his hamburger.

Nico and I nodded in agreement, stuffing our faces.

When we left the door of the building, a person stopped us.

"Hello young lads." A strange some what creepy voice spoke.

A man with dark hair with dark, blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Why, do you not recognize me? I am Narcissus, but I prefer to call myself, a Divine God." He smiled.

Oh no. Not this guy. Wasn't he one of those Greek not so much Myths? The guy that fell in love with himself and died because he couldn't look away from his reflection.

"Aren't I hansom? Aren't I dashing? Aren't I the most beautiful creature on the earth." he smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

I would sound gay if I said yes. But I was kind of jealous of this guy. Most men would love to have his looks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing~ Just taking a stroll around the block, stopping little twerps like you from rescuing or disturbing some residents around here." he smiled again, acting care free.

"Oh my, have you seen your self lately? You look completely hideous, you really let yourself go." Travis mumbled.

"What? Impossible!" He shrieked. "A mirror, I need a mirror. No, I'm banned from those. Remember Narcissus, you died last time from looking at your mere perfect reflection."

"Here ya go buddy." Travis took a mirror from one of his overly sized pockets. Where he got, was not my concern.

"Why, I look fine. Boy what are you talking about? I look perfect." He smiled at his reflection and brought his hand up to his cheek. "Everyone wants to be me." He whispered.

"C'mon." Travis whispered and we quickly left the moron to stand in the middle of the side walk to gawk at himself.

"Fast thinking." I said.

Travis shrugged. "Hey, you guys wanna hear joke?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"How do you drown a Narcissus?" He asked.

Nico and I both shrugged.

"You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool!" Travis cracked up laughing.

Nico and I laughed too. At least that cured some of the tension that was looming around us.


	9. Just Walk Away From The Phyco

**Elizabeth POV**

So I followed Annabeth all the way to Lamia's lair. I almost got caught by Lamia when she did a perimeter sweep but lucky me I found a good hiding place. Watcha! Watch out, here comes Ninja Elizabeth!

Alright, anyways. Annabeth said some things in I think it was either Spanish, or French, I couldn't tell. But it sounded pretty bad. Then Annabeth and Ashley disappeared inside, leaving Lamia, peering straight into my eyes.

"Come on out Lizzy." She called.

Lizzy? Excuse me, was she talking to me? I don't remember my name being Lizzy at all!

I stood up, glaring at her. My hand hovered over by my wrist band.

"Come here child." She whispered.

I walked over, super cautiously. "Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Um . . . uh . . ." I looked off to my right for answers. "I got bored." I shrugged. Which was true. Camp has been boring since Percy had gone in that 'oh-im-going-to-die' state. There had been no quests, and no nothin for a week. And then Annabeth just gets up in the middle of the night a leaves. Of course I gonna see what the hell she's up to!

"I see." She studied me. "Daughter of the war god." she whispered. Her eyes looked sad. "You look just like Carina."

And who the hell is this Carina?

"Who's Carina?" I asked, it was the only way to find out.

"Carina, she was my daughter."

"You had kids? Shit man I would have never guessed. I mean, did you eat them or something?" I scoffed.

She glared at me. "Hera killed them."

"And why would she want to do that? My grad-mommy Isn't that cruel." I smiled at her.

"She was jealous."

"Of you?"

"Of course of me. Zeus loved me. And I had way more lovely-er children than she ever had. And I'm far more beautiful than her. She hated my guts." Lamia seemed to be in a strange mood today?

"Well, OK, nice talkin to ya, but I have this very busy schedule and I so . . . yeah, buh-bye!" I tried to run off but Lamia caught my arm.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you leave that early." She growled.

"Bitch let go!" I growled just as easily back.

"Either you join me or you rot in the cellar with Kate."

"Well, Kate is pretty hot. So that wouldn't be to bad." I smiled.

She glared at me and then her eyes softened. "Please, stay." She said in a voice I didn't even recognize.

"Huh?"

"Please Elizabeth, stay, be my little Carina. Don't leave." She whispered in that same voice.

I shook my head. "No way in hell, bitch."

Her face changed. "Fine, rot, die, see if I care." she spat.

"Charla, take her away." Lamia let go of my arm and walked away.

A dark skinned girl started walking towards me.

I glared at her and then walked away.

**A/N:** gotta love Elizabeth X3


	10. Love Can Hurt The Soul

**A/N:** hey guys! I just wants to say something before I start this chapter! I saw this quote today on my daily quote thing, and I wanted to share it. It said, "Honest criticism is hard to take, particularly from a relative, a friend, an acquaintance, or a stranger." And that's true. For most people. But many people take criticism in a good way which is good for some people and others find it hurtful. So next time you criticize, please just think about what your saying and if your purposely trying to hurt someone. :)

**Elizabeth: **God Jessica, you sound like this is a story of life lessons or one of those retarded nature shows.

**Me:** Nature shows aren't retarded

**Elizabeth:** Uh, yeah, they are. It's disgusting! I don't want to see how the male elephant mates with the female elephant!

**Me: **what ever, let's just get to the story. Oh and did anyone notice my new pen name? DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet? Lolz X3

**Annbeth POV**

I woke up in a groggy state. It was about 4 in the morning. Well, said the clock on my night stand.

I got up and rubbed my yes with a big yawn. "God I'm so tired." I mumbled. My tongue felt like someone stuck it under a hair dryer.

When I finally remembered all the things that have happened to me, I almost fell to the ground with the emotions. Hurt, Pain, Near Deaths' Door, Love, Sadness. All forced them upon me and tears spilled out of my eyes.

Percy, I missed Percy. But . . . I just had to be strong for him. I did this for him, so he wouldn't die. So he could be saved. Percy . . . oh my gods! Percy had "called" me when I was asleep. He told me her was going to search for me! I bet in the state that I had left him in, he probably didn't remember what I told him.

But what if he does? What if he comes here to look for me, to take me away. I wouldn't mind that. But then again, that would get Percy in loads of trouble and Lamia would do more than just poison him. Oh boy, I really hope he doesn't try to come and rescue me or something stupid like that . . .

"Annabeth!" I heard Ashley's voice cal as the wall slammed back into it's place.

I quickly ran from my bed to meet Ashley.

"Annabeth, we must go seek our Goddess." Ashley smiled then whispered the greek word for the door to open. I wondered if the thing was voice activated or if anyone could murmur the word.

Ashley lead me down the hall way and stopped half way. She whispered a word I couldn't quite understand. I couldn't really tell what language it was in. But I know it didn't sound human . . .

The wall pushed forward, leading into another hall way. What? Did they ever hear about anything called a door? What's with these ancient walls and these weird ass codes and voice activation things?

Ashley stopped at the end of the hall way and then turned to me. "You will see out Goddess in her . . . true state." A small smile crept upon Ashely's face. What has happened to her? Why was she so evil? Why was she like this? I thought she had been a good guy.

Oh, wait, I forgot. When your a demi-god you cant trust no one but your self and those closest to you and your soul and you know that person as well as yourself. Yeah . . . Percy. Oh how I miss him!

I followed Ashley into the room and what I saw was neither human, nor animal. A mix in between. You would think one would get used to sites like these. But, truth is, when you see something this horrible, this disgusting, this . . . um-human, it just burns in your skull for your entire life time and then your entire after life. I know these memories will never go away.

What was most disturbing about this creature was that, it elf Lamia's head on top of it. Have you heard about mermaids and all their lovely jewels. Well, this of Lamia like that . . . except the fish tail, imagine a huge serpents tail. Instead of seeing a beautiful creature, imagine your seeing this hideous beast. Now, you see Lamia.

"Annabeth . . ." The thing with Lamia's head crooned. "How do I look?"

Disgusting! Horrible! Monstrous. All thing I really _really_ wanted to say but didn't because I knew it wasn't the right thing to say at the moment. "You look . .. nice." I mumbled. Forcefully mumbled.

"Why thank you dear! But I know I look horrible." She smiled a weird twisted smile. She came rushing over to me as fast as her weird little serpent tail thing type legs could carry her. She took my hand. "Oh Annie, you remind me much much of my daughter Annie. She was just as beautiful as you are now. So also died at this young age as well." Sadness wavered in her eyes. I almost felt bad for her . . . almost.

"Have you ever heard my myth dear Annie? A smart young lady such as yourself must have heard about it. Must know about my myth." A weird smile came upon her lips. She looked crazy . . . she looked like a phyco.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No? Why, no one has heard of my myth." The monstrous creature sighed. "See now, that's the problem here. None of this "trouble" would be happening if it weren't for the people who didn't remember."

God dammit. Did she say trouble? Why did trouble remind me so much of Percy? Ah yes, because that's all he gets into . . . trouble. Ugh. Why cant you stay out of my head Percy!

Lamia dropped my hand as if it burned her. "What are you feeling at this moment?" She growled.

"Um . . . uh." I wasn't sure what answer she expected from me.

"What were your _thoughtsss_ about right now?" She whispered, her voice turning into a hiss.

"P-percy." I blurted.

"Percy? _Perseusss_ . . . _Jackssson_? Hm." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then hatred burned in her eyes. "You love this _Percccy_." She spat. "You love _sssomeone_. You bitch. You will only get hurt with this . . . _love_." She hissed the word love as it might burn her tongue or summon an evil demon..

I knew loving Percy would only hurt me. I knew that. Yet, I was still by his side, fighting for him. Or . . . at least I was . . .

**A/N: **Hello people of the FanFic World! I'm curious. Since I'm not . . . well a boy. I wanted to know from you the reader, what do you think of the guy pov's I write? Is it in character? Is it like what a boy would do? Oh please tell me so I don't make them look girly or something X3


	11. Random Blue

**Kate POV**

Lamia had kept me tied up in a dark cellar. No doors, no windows and no light. I thought I might have gone crazy. I heard noises, noises like walls slamming and door opening but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. And I heard whispers. But the whispers sounded like my daddy. He whispered to me a secret. He told me, "Feel the power inside you, feel the ocean inside you. Now . . . when you feel that power . . . Kate! Listen to me! No, don't you dare fall asleep on me. YOU HEAR ME! Okay, good, now . . . feel that ocean inside you. Let it flow through you. Now, think of someone you trust, some one you know you must get contact with and concentrate on that person's closest water source."

And so I did. I always did what my father told me, with out questioning him. I mean if he told me to jump off cliff, I'd do it. Not cause I'm a brainless monkey but because I love my father. And the first person that popped into my mind was Nico. So I concentrated on him. And the first thing that I thought of to be his closest water source would be his toilet. I just hope it was clean . . .

It took Nico a while to answer his toilet. Well . . . OK, so it would take anyone a while to answer their toilet. I'm sure Nico wasn't expecting some one to _call_ him from his _toilet_.

"Hello?" Nico called while in the process of lifting up the toilet. I really hope he wasn't about to pee.

"Nico!" I call, a bit to loudly. I looked around to check if anyone had heard me.

"Kate?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"Nico." I sighed, feeling the corner of my lips lifting up into a smile.

"Kate? Are you alright? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Lamia's newly designed Candy Shop. I was bound up for a while but then she let me occupy their new cellar, complete with poisoners door knobs and ugly creatures to keep you company." I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks and I wiped them quickly away. I didn't want Nico to see me cry, to see weak. "I'll find my way back. I'll go back to the camp." I smiled again, trying to hide the sadness that welled inside of me.

Nico shook his head. "Were coming to get you Kate. You just hold on."

"I don't want to be some damsel in distress. I can get out of here on my own." I didn't think before I spoke, the words just flowed from my mouth.

Nico smiled, "Just don't do anything rash. Were still going. Lamia must be stopped. I cant believe she wasn't destroyed in that explosion." Who is this we were talking about? Who else was going with him? But before I could think about the questions, I heard some one coming. "Shit! Gotta go, someone's coming!" I whispered and then drifted away from the connection I was holding in my head? I think it was my head.

"Kate." Lamia said. "Have you considered my proposition?" She asked.

Actually, I haven't even thought of that. The only thing I've been worried about is how the hell I'm going to get out.

When Lamia had caught a hold of me the first thing she asked was, "Would you like to join me?" She's been pressing it and pressing it. But I've been holding her off, telling her I had to think about it. I know she wasn't going to kill me, I know I'm to valuable for her to get rid off. Same goes for Percy. I know Lamia really didn't want to hurt Percy, she was just trying to scare the shiz out of him to get him swayed to her side.

When I didn't answer she said, "You don't have much time. I'm not a very patient person. You need to decide . . . soon. Other wise, I'm going to have to use brain control."

"Brain control?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Although I would prefer it to be willing." She smiled.

I didn't say anything.

Lamia just shook her head. "I will see you tomorrow morning, and by them, you better have come up with something . . . willingly." And with that, Lamia left me "alone" in the cellar.

I sat in the corner, searching for an answer. Something that could get me out.

"Meow." I heard. I looked around, only to see a cat coming my way.

I cringed away from it, thinking it might turn into something monstrous.

"Meooow." It purred and came up to me. The cat rubbed itself against my side and purred once more.

I relaxed a bit, seeing that the cat wasn't going to turn into anything that would want to kill me or eat me.

"Meow." The cat continued to purr. I picked it up and cuddle it.

"Hi kitty kitty." I smiled and kissed the top of his head. And then I noticed something odd about this kitty. He was blue. The cat was blue!

"Holy shnat your blue!" I squeaked.

The cat cocked his head at me as if being blue wasn't anything abnormal.

"Hm . . . I should give you a name little kitty kitty." I gently slide my fingers through his fur.

"Mew?"

"Random Blue." I smiled. "Cause you showed up at random and your blue."

"Meow." The kitten purred, I guess that was a sign of agreement.


	12. Ashley Has A Soft Side

**Percy POV**

"This is it? This is the place?" Travis asked when he saw the small little candy shop.

Nico and I both nodded.

"Well this sucks. I thought it would be something, like, you know, evil. This is just a place that would attract little kids! A kid paradise. I mean, look at the sign, it's all bright and colorful . . . it looks just like the one from New York . . ."

Nico rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"That's exactly what Lamia wants it to look like. Just a regular _candy _shop. I guess you don't really don't know much about Lamia. Lamia has this strange craving for eating children." I looked at the shop, checking to see if anyone was coming out. It was day time and I saw people go in, but none come out. Well a few did come out but they seemed to be in a weird trance.

"That's just . . . freaky." Travis mumbled while staring at the shop.

"So what now?" Nico asked.

I stared at the door. "Maybe we can try sneaking in." I shrugged.

They both looked at me and then the door.

"Meow."

"Did you guys hear that?" Travis asked while looking around and then at us.

I nodded my head and so did Nico.

"Meeeeeow."

I looked down to see a_ blue _cat at me feet. "Meow."

Nico picked the cat and looked what it seemed to have been . , , sniffing the cat?

"Kate." He sighed while looking a the shop's window.

"What about Kate?" I asked.

"I can smell her scent on this cat."

"Dude, you can _smell _her? On that _cat_?" Travis asked.

Nico looked up and him and shrugged. His gaze fell back onto the cat. "We have to get Kate. I know she's not going to get out on her own." Nico looked up at the candy shop.

"Well, guess we should go in." I said ad we stepped through the door. A bell rang when the door had swung open, telling the cashier that we have arrived. And just to our luck, the cashier was Ashley.

"Why, how may I help you?" She asked in a calm voice. Ashley made her way from behind the cash register and over to us.

"We've come to destroy you." Travis smiled.

"Aren't you that Hermes boy?" She asked with no concern what so ever in her voice.

"Why yes, I'm that _Hermes_ boy." Travis glared.

"Ah . . . Percy. You've come crawling back. I'm sure Ms. Lamia would love to see you. I'm sure she would love to . . . do other things with you too." She smiled.

"Ew! Nasty thought!" Travis choked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Mew!" The blue cat sang, jumped out of my arms and ran to the door on the other side of the shop. The cat some how got the door open and, slid in and as the door slammed shut.

"That is one weird cat." Ashley muttered while looking back at it. "Anyways." Ashley says while walking back to her position at the cash register. "Would you like to see Lamia?" She asked while opening the cash register, counting the cash and then stuffing it in her bra. Like she needed more packaging down there.

I stared at Nico and Travis looked at me. "I think we should see her now." Nico muttered and I nodded my head.

"Now would be nice, Ashley." Nico says while glaring at her.

"Great! Now I don't have to use reinforcement!" She smiled, gesturing us to follow her into the back door of the candy shop.

We, of course followed. Ashley led us down into the cellar. I saw that Nico was looking around it but I didn't see anything and neither did Nico.

"Don't bother looking for her. We trapped her deep into the darkest place of the cellar." Ashley muttered.

"Why are you doing this Ashley?" Nico screamed. "I thought you were my sister, and I thought you were Kate's friend." He glared, stopping in his tracks.

Ashley stopped too and stared back at us. "It's just the way things are." She mumbled, her eyes looking sad and her voice changing to something softer. "It was either this . . . or die." She turned around but didn't move.

"You know we wouldn't have let you die." Nico mumbled.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be saying that? I mean, I am the _older_ sister." She mumbled.

"You can, you know, still join us against Lamia." Nico whispered.

"I would love to-" She was caught off. Ashley started coughing like made and then spoke again. "I'm loyal only to Lamia." She growled, her voice changing to her once crude one. "Now, let's move one and get to Ms. Lamia." And with that Ashley started moving and we all reluctantly followed her.


	13. Serenity

**Annabeth POV**

After my little chat with Lamia, I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this hell hole and I wasn't to sure if Percy was going to get himself into trouble by coming here . . . that moron. So I couldn't rely on him. I had to find a plan . . . as I always says and as my mother taught me, there is_ always_ a plan.

I paced around the room thinking. And then I felt him, Percy's presence. He wasn't in the room, no. He was some where near the room or the candy shop. Oh that idiot!

I heaved a great big sigh and sat on my bed. "What am I going to do?" I muttered to my self.

"Escape." The words ran through my head the second I had spoke out loud.

"Well duh I'm going to escape . . . but how?" I whispered harshly to my self then got back up to pace.

"Now, do it now." The voice whispered.

"_Do what now?" _I thought.

Just then a young woman came into the room with a tray of food. The girl had her long black hair pulled up into a pony tail. Her skin a bit tan and her eyes were a chocolate brown. The girl was a few inches taller than me and a bit skinnier. She smiled at me and a sense of calm washed over me. I sat down on the bed feeling a little more relaxed.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked while bringing over a tray of food. "Miss Lamia wouldn't want you to grow hungry." She smiled again, perfectly white pearls showing.

When I didn't touch the food she frowned. "Come on, eat."

"_Annabeth, attack her! The "door" is wide open, you just have to get past her." _The voice said.

My hand stretched out for the food carefully as I thought, _"How can I attack some one so calm and serene?"_

Her face lighted up as she saw me take a bite. "Good, good. My god is done, I should go." The girls got up and headed for the door.

"_Now or never Annabeth!"_

I flinched but got up. "Hey, wait." I said.

She turned around. "Yes?"

I looked down. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure! I'll be right back." She slid out of entrance to the room and closed the wall behind her.

I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"_Annabeth, why didn't you attack?" _The voice asked.

I shrugged while picking up a french fry. The girl had brought me a hamburger and french fries. "I couldn't bring my self to harm such a calm, happy person. She did nothing to me." I popped the fry into my mouth.

"_It's you or her, choose."_ And with that, I felt the voice's presence disappear from my head. It was no longer with me.

I picked at my fries a bit and took a nibble at the hamburger. I was too nervous to really eat anything.

What was I going to do? I couldn't just attack the poor girl. For all I know she could have been brain controlled into this mess. But then again, how the hell was I going to get out? Oh here we go. Back to the big question. Plan, must be a plan!

The wall slid open and the girl walked in.

"Here you go Annabeth." She smiled while handing me the water.

"Hey, you know my name." I said while cautiously taking the drink.

She nodded and then looked to the side. "I know everyone's name."

"What's yours?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "Serenity." Figures.

"How-how did you get mixed up in this whole Lamia mess?" I asked.

She hesitated before she spoke. "Lamia found me a while back." Serenity took a seat next to me. "Back then, she was the one helping me. But now . . . well you see how Miss Lamia gets. Some times she'll just phew! Go nuts. I think after all these years and having to live with what her past carries would grow tough on her." She sighed and took one of my french fries. "It's wrong what Hera did to her."

"What did she do?" I never really did hear Lamia's myth.

Serenity looked over at me and then her eyes fell onto her hands. "Hera had murdered her children."

My eyes widened in horror and then glared down at the food. Of course. Were talking about Hera here! "What had Lamia done to make Hera so angry?"

"Zeus had loved Lamia . . . a lot. So much he didn't want to leave her when the time came. But he knew Hera would start to wonder where he had gone and he wanted to keep Lamia safe. But Hera found out anyways and destroyed each of her children. Lamia was never was the same after that."

"When did you meet Lamia?" I asked, wondering how old this Serenity really was.

She shrugged. "A few years ago. When I was 15 and she was wondering the streets one night. I had ran away from home because my father . . . well let's just say he's not the best father in the world." Serenity took an in take. "I thought I was a freak. Or crazy. I saw these hideous monsters. They scared me so much when I was little. But when I grew older I saw that they didn't mess with me so I didn't mess with them."

"Do you know who your mother is?" I asked while looking up at her.

She shook her head. "Not really. But I don't care about that. It doesn't matter because now I have Lamia. She's my new mother. She has been the only real mother figure in my life."

I nodded my head and looked down.

"Do you know who your mother is?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Athena."

Serenity smiled again. "Of course. Athena, goddess of wisdom . . . right?"

"And battle strategy." I added.

Serenity nodded. "Yes, that too. So that's why Lamia wants you. Are you a good strategist?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Then miss Lamia wont just throw you aside when she's done with you. I could use a friend." She smiled again at me.

I just nodded.

"Well, I should get going." Serenity patted my shoulder. "Keep strong Annabeth. Lamia can be a nut job, but she's our nut job." She smiled again and got up. Serenity walked to the opening in the wall. It was about to close after her when a blue kitten rushed in.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been busy and shiz with school and all that happy stuff. But today! I graduated! Yay! Now time for High School next year... all alone! Eep! But anyways. Summer's here. Check out my profile for my writing plans! :)


	14. We CAN Come Up With A Plan

**Kate POV**

Random blue would disappear from time and again in the past few days. Lamia hadn't come in the morning and I was hoping she had forgotten about me.

I still heard things slam and faint voices, I could hardly make them out. I tried calling Nico a few times but he didn't pick up . . . which meant he had already left. Left on his way here.

Why do I cause them such trouble! I want to help them, not cause trouble for them! Why am I such a burden? I don't want to be a burden to them.

I got up and looked around the cellar. A few indescribable monsters stirred a bit as they turned their heads toward me.

I shivered a bit but then met their gaze with a cold stare. I was getting out of here and I am going to find Percy and Nico and_ help_ them. I'm not just going to sit around here and wait for Lamia to come and get me for my answer.

Now all I needed was a weapon . . . but what?

The wall slid open and a dark haired girl appeared. The monsters didn't move or anything, just watched the girl silently. She smiled at them and then a me. Calm washed over me and I didn't feel so tense.

"Hi." She said and walked over to me.

I lifted up my hand and waved at her. "Hello."

"Your . . . Katie?" She asked.

"Kate." I corrected.

"Kate, yes. Poseidon's daughter. You know Annabeth, right? Cause if not then this whole mess is going to be a bit awkward." She smiled again.

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I know her."

"Good! I just met her. Really nice girl. She said you might be here." The girl moved closer to me. "And you are, great. She also said you might try something drastic. So let me take you to a room, where you have more space to breath and not have these ugly things hovering over you all the time." She smiled and then reached her hand out to me.

I lifted my hand up but hesitated.

"It's fine. _I'm_ not going to eat you." She giggled.

I reached out to her hand and she led me out of the cellar into a bigger one and then we came to a wall. She found a certain spot and the wall slid open. We walked right in. I kept my head down so I didn't really know where I was going. Even though a perfect strategist would be looking for every possible exit. But I knew the only exit was through a _wall_.

"What's you name?" I asked her.

She glanced back at me and smiled. She really seemed to be a happy person.

"My name's Serenity." Then she looked back to ahead of us. She pulled me with her down a narrow hall way and when we reached the end of the hall way Serenity whispered something I couldn't quite understand. The wall slid open and I was led in.

"Kate!" I heard Annabeth yell.

I looked up to see Annabeth sitting on a bed. "Annabeth." I smiled and Serenity dropped my hand.

"So you do know each other! Great!" Serenity smiled and skipped over to Annabeth. "So we all can be friends... right?"

I looked at her and then at Annabeth. Annabeth just shrugged and nodded at the same time, so I nodded too.

"Double great~!" She sang. "Well, Lady Lamia is waiting for my return, she's not sane with out me. I'll see you guys later." She smiled again and skipped out of the door, taking all calmness with her.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" I shouted running over to her and giving her a big hug. "I cant believe your here! Wait... what are doing here? Is Percy here too?" I asked and pulled out of the hug.

Annabeth avoided my gaze. "No... he's not here. I came alone."

It was silent for a moment and then I asked, "Wh-what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me. "It's a long story."

"Hell, we have all the time in the world." I smiled weakly.

She nodded and then telling me what had happened after Percy left the candy shop.

After the story was done I was in complete shock. "What are we going to do? I mean I know we have to get out of here, but... how? Your Annabeth, daughter of Athena, you must have a plan... right?"

"Of course I have a plan! I always have a plan!" She jumped up from the bed. "I'm the daughter of a battle strategist, of course I have a plan... I HAVE NO PLAN!" she screeched and then fell to the floor. "I don't know was to do." She started balling.

"Annabeth."

No answer.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, sliding off the bed to sit next to her. I gripped her shoulders. "Dude, it's ok, we can come up with a plan together." I smiled.

She looked up at me. "Yeah... ok, we can do this."


	15. Type Thing?

**Percy POV**

Ashley led us out of the cellar and down into what seemed to be a lodge. It was pretty much empty, I guess everyone must be asleep...?

She took us out of the lodge type room thing and we went down an eerie hallway. She stopped at the end of the hall way and turned her head to us. "You will see Lamia now in her true state." She smiled and pushed open the door.

"Ashley! Oh finally you are here! Who... do you have with you?"

Was this what mermaids looked like? Because I've never really seen a mermaid before. Naiads yes, but a mermaid? Okay, so I think I would know from watching the "Little Mermaid" when I was younger that mermaids... don't have two tails that split in two. Everything about Lamia looked serpent, everything but her face. Her face was the same one I met on her first day at Camp Half-Blood.

"Ashley... you brought with you Perseus?" Lamia smiled at me a weird, crooked smile. Had this woman gone mad? Because she sure holds the face of a mad-man... "Now I can destroy him! He causes Annabeth to think off track... we cant have our best strategist thinking off track now can we... Ashley?" She turned her head to meet Ashley's eyes. "Or do you you have a better idea?" She asked.

Ashley thought for a moment and then walked closer to the serpent type lady that claimed she was Lamia. She bent down to reach her height, her shaggy hair flopping around, and she whispered something i couldnt quite hear from this distance.

"What?" Travis called.

I looked over at him.

"Well, she;s not speaking up, I cant hear a single thing she's sayin." He shrugged.

I looked back at Ashley and I saw a smile creep up upon her lips. What the hell was she up to?

"Oh, that's an excelent idea Ash! Now I don't have to decenegrate anyone! All we have to do is break the girl's heart." She jumped from her high throne chair... type thing. Lamia walked over to me and took my face into her slimy hands. "Now, Percy, look at me." She smiled.

I didnt know what the Hades she was up to but there was no way in_ hell _was I going to look at_ that _face.

"Look! Now!" Her claws dug deep into my skin, but it only felt like a small pinch. "Mother fuc-"

"Lamia! We should give him some time. If you want could do it." Ashley came over and rested a hand on Lamia's shoulder... if what you would call what she put her hand on a shoulder... "I know Percy better, I might have more control." Ashley smiled at her.

Lamia thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Alright Ashley, you can do it. I do think it would be better." Lamia let go of my face. "Now... what do you think we should do with the other little freaks?" She asked.

"Freaks? Were not freaks! If anyone is the freak here it would be y-"

"Cellar." Ashley said coldly, cutting Travis off.

"Cellar, I dont want to go to no cellar!" Travis grumbled.

"Take, them. NOW!" Lamia screamed. "And make sure the taller one is under extra watch, he seems to be a trouble maker."

"Yes miss." A girl with dark black hair that was worn up into a pony tail spoke. She looked at Travis and Nico with a smile. "I know where to take you two!" She sang.

"Take them where I have asked." Lamia hissed.

"Alright, alright." She skiped over to Travis and Nico and took their hands, leading them out of the room.

"Now, Percy, you will be brought to Ashley's room. She's going to give you some refreshments." Lamia smiled a wicked grin.

"And what makes you think i'l; cooperate?" I asked.

"Oh... you will... you will."

**A/N:** Sorry it's a short chapter T.T But I was supposed to post something yesterday, again sorry for that. But there is limited time on this computer so... yeah... Tell me what my think~! :D


	16. Percy's Here

**Annabeth POV**

Kate and I sat around thinking of what we could to get out of here. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, but there just had to be some way we could get out of here; I knew there just had to be. I couldn't lose all hope. Neither of us could. We couldn't just be those damsels in distress… but so there is enough talk, I need more of a plan…

"Got anything Kate?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Alright… there has to be something." I muttered.

Kate's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Percy's here!"

"Percy?" Oh thank gods he's okay! Lamia really did keep her side of the deal. But oh… that Seaweed Brain, what is he doing here?

Kate looked off into space for a moment and then looked straight into my eyes. "He's come to kill Lamia! Annabeth we have to help him." She smiled.

I nodded. "Of course were going to help him."

"I'm here~!" Entered a sing song voice. "It is I, Serenity! Your new friend." The brunette haired girl skipped into the room and smiled at us. "So who wants to play a game?" She stopped and took in our weary faces. "Friends… what's the matter?" She asked.

"Serenity, I'm sick of this place, cant we hang out somewhere else?" Kate begged. Kate's eyes rolled onto mine and she made a gesture with her hands for me to play along.

"Yeah Serenity, I'm sure Miss Lamia wouldn't mind us taking a stroll around the place? I mean, I am loyal to her now, I should have more freedom… right?" I asked.

Serenity looked at me and then to Kate. "I'm not sure; those weren't orders from Lamia…"

"Please." Kate and I both begged at the same time.

"Well… if it will make you guys happy." She smiled and took our hands. "Ah yes, and some boys have arrived, maybe they are friends of yours, shall we go check on them? Lamia told me to put them in the cellar. That seemed a bit harsh so I put them in a guest room. Come, I'll show you to them." She smiled an even bigger smile as she led us out the door.

What boys could she be talking about? Was it someone that came along with Percy when he left? (Because we all know he doesn't listen to me when I tell him to stay the Hades put) If that then who could it possibly be.

"Lamia is sending the Perseus Jackson kid to this room. After all, it is Ashley's room. She's going to get him… more under _control_."

"What do you mean by more under control?" I asked.

She looked at me and then down the hallway. I noticed we hadn't started walking yet. "Oh Annie, it's nothing you should worry about." Her smile returned. "Now, let's see about those boys. They looked pretty cute from where I was standing." She smiled and then dragged us down the hall.

**A/N:** sorry it's a short chapter, i'm going to work on the next one in just a few minutes so never fear! lolz. The next one with be in Percy's POV :)

Now a special thanks to those reviews out there!

**Percabeth616**

** (zomg, cant believe I forgot you! :o)**

**Meg The Daughter Of Apollo** (oh how i have the urge to spell Apollo as Appolo X3)

and **42 IS the answer**

thank you! Your reviews help me keep movin forward with this story ^.^

Thanks for readin seeya next chapter! :D


	17. Mm Cookies

**Percy's POV**

"You're coming with me now Percy and I will take you to me room." Ashley smiles wickedly as she reaches out her hand towards me.

Oh gods, what the hell does this girl have in mind? But there was no use resisting, not at this rate anyways. First thing they did was strip me of Riptide and the sword still hasn't returned to me. So all I can do now is just play along with their silly little game and hope for the best. AS always… here we go.

I shrug my shoulders but I don't take her out stretched hand.

She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her short shaggy, black hair. "Follow me." She says and then walks down the hallway I have to of course, follow her.

She takes a right I follow her until she reaches the end of the hall, Ashley stops at the wall.

"Shh, I hear voices." I didn't remember saying anything.

"Maybe you've gone mad. Hanging out with crazy people can do that to your brain."

"Shut up." She growls and I do. Not because she tells me to but because I have nothing else to say.

And then I hear the voices too. Either that I've mad… or this wall slides like a door and there is a room behind it with people in it. Most likely the answer to this problem and number two.

"Well… if it makes you guys happy." I heard a voice say.

"Serenity." Ashley muttered. "What the hell is she up to?"

"Ah yes…"

"Come on Percy; let's go get something to eat. I'm sure they'll be out in a while, we can wait." Ashley grabbed me hand and pulled me away from there.

I had the strangest feeling that I knew Kate was behind those walls. I don't know how I knew, I just knew, Kate was for surely behind those walls. I was so close. But there was no way of me getting to her… Riptide was still absent.

Ashley led me to what looked like a kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Ashley asked. "We have loads of food but barely enough stomachs to put it in." She sighed and opened up one of the cabinets. "I know, I'll just make you something if you're hungry you'll eat. And if not them I guess I'll just eat it." She smiled and got out some flour and sugar… and some blue dye, what the Hades was this girl up to?

I sighed and took a seat at the bar scene type thing-a-ma-gig. I looked at my watch; it said 2:00am. Was it really that early? Hm… I wonder where Annabeth is. Is she anywhere around here? Was she in that room with Kate and that Serenity girl? Aye, this is so frustrating. Here is am sitting here waiting for Riptide to appear at any sec-

I felt something shift in my pocket. That same familiar shift I felt when…

A grin appeared on my face.

My hand swept down into my pocket, feeling that the pen had returned to me.

I looked back at me watch; 2:34am. Had time really passed by so quickly?

"Ah! Done." I heard Ashley call. She came over to me with a tray in hands. The smell of fresh, home-made sugar cookies entered my senses.

Cookies? Ashley made me… cookies?

I glared at them.

"What, do they not look good?" She questioned.

"Well, it's not that, you just don't seem to be the type of person to make cookies and oh-my-gods. Did you seriously just make _blue _sugar cookies?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you like blue things and mainly anything that is sweet, right?"

I shrugged. "Well, y-yeah. I guess so."

She smirked. "Well I'll just leave these here in case you want some. I just got a call about some trouble in the store. I need to go _fix _some things. Be right back, so don't try anything stupid." She slammed the tray down in front of me and took off.

Hm… should I eat the cookies… or should I starve?

I looked at the cookies.

"Hey are you going to eat those cookies or not?" I heard a high pitched voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with long curly blonde hair with forest green eyes. A look that a certain goddess of love wore.

She made a gesture that looked like she was inhaling the cookies. "Oh! Did Ashley make those? Boy, if you don't eat them quick, everyone is going to be on your tail."

I shrugged and took one.

"Go on, eat it." She coaxed.

I took a small bite, chewed, and then swallowed, fallowing the eating process.

"Good, right?" She asked and took one for herself.

"Good? Don't you mean the best thing on earth?" I shrieked.

She smiled and popped the cookie in her mouth. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. So… what's your name?" She asked.

I looked her up and down, wondering if I should trust her of not. The answer was plain and simple… no… wait not just no… but _hell _no.

"My name's Percy."

"Coolio, my name's Amber. I'm a child of Aphrodite, but don't get me wrong. I don't care if I break a nail or two in this war." She smiled. "So, how did you in up here?" She asked and took another cookie, I just nibbled on mine.

I didn't answer her. It was really none of her business anyways.

"Oh, so you're more of a prisoner, I get it." She smiled. "So whose toy are you? Let me, Ashley's?"

I shook my head. "I'm not anyone's toy."

"Oh, so you're a child of the great _almighty _three right?"

"How do you know so much?" I questioned while putting done my almost finished cookie.

"Not too hard to guess. Since you're pretty hot I'd say you were a child from my mother herself. But considering you have this ocean feeling about you that you're a song of Poseidon. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Cool."

"Amber? What are you doing? Harassing Percy here?" I heard Ashley's voice enter the scene.

"You're the one who left him here. I was just making simple conversation with him. He seemed as bored as hell. And let me tell you, Hell _is _pretty boredom."

And how would she know this?

"Go away." Ashley muttered. "You annoy me."

"Whatever." She smiled and jumped off the stool, I hadn't noticed she had sat on.

"Come on Percy. We have some things to discuss." Ashley said and I slid off the chair my hand in my pocket with a tight grip on Riptide.

Ashley walked down the hall again and I followed.

**A/N:** Yes, I am back with another chapter. So glad that you have read. Ah, Amber, the mysterious know-it-all Aphrodite girl, what might be her role here? :)

Until next chapter!


	18. Where The Hell Did Annabeth Go?

**Kate POV**

Serenity took us down the hall and into what seemed to be the main room. Few people were up and about.

Did... I smell... cookies?

"Oh look! Ashley was cooking again!" Serenity skipped over to the kitchen counter where the cookies lay. "Oh! And they're blue!" She sang.

Blue cookies could only mean one thing... someone has attempted the impossible! That... and Percy is with Ashley.

"I want one!" The words escaped out of my mouth before I could even process what to say next.

I grabbed a cookie and ate it in one bite. "Oh this is so good!" I mumbled, crumbs falling from my mouth as I still chewed.

"Yes, Ashley is only one of the best cooks around here. That's one reason why Lamia keeps her around." Serenity smiled and took a cookie for herself. "Oh and look, they're still a bit warm."

Warm meaning it hasn't been to long since she's made these, warm also meaning Percy was here only moments ago. Percy was with Ashley.

"Oh Annie, come try one, these are so yu-" When Serenity turned around to find Annabeth she wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?" Serenity murmured to herself.

I looked around. Annabeth was no where to found... that girl just totally ditched me!

"Hey Serenity, mind if I steal a cookie?" Came a high pitched voice.

Serenity turned her head to face someone from behind me. I turned around also.

"Hey Kate, I'm Amber." This Amber chick reached for a cookie and popped it into her mouth. "I just met your brother a few minutes ago, not much of a talker is he?"

I looked at her as if she was mad.

She smiled at me and tossed her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. "You should go see him, he needs a familiar voice to listen to." She smiled.

"Oh but Amy, we were just about to see those cute boys we just got in! Go do something useful and go find Annabeth. Lamia would be pissed if she found out I lost her. She couldn't have gone to far."

"Yes!" Amber said. "I'll go do that then." She smiled and took another cookies as she left.

"Now let's go see them boys." Serenity took my hand and led me down the hall once more but taking a right turn before we reached the end of it. Down there, there was another hall. She stopped at the 5th door and murmured a word I couldn't quite hear.

The wall slid open and we entered.

There was a boy with dark colored hair and onyx grey eyes. A dark shadow was lurking around him.

"Nico." I whispered.

"Yes and the other one is Travis. So you know the Nico one?"

I looked over at her and then to Nico.

"Nico!" I called.

Nico's head shot up and his eyes met mine. "Kate." He whispered.

I ran over to him and practically tackled him. "I missed you!" I squealed.

"I missed you too Kate." He whispered against my ear.

"Awe, a reunion." Serenity smiled, making the room feel fuzzy and warm.

"Awe, how gross." came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Travis standing there.


	19. The Non Enemy Person?

**Percy POV**

Ashley took me to her room. When we entered she locked the door behind her. This wasn't going to be good...

She motioned for me to take a seat on her bed. I did so with out a choice. I pulled my hand down into my pocket, fingering Riptide.

Ashley passed around the room, making me feel a bit uneasy. Was she trying to do that? For Zeus's sake, tell me what the fuck you want to tell me! Or do what ever I'm ready to pull my god damned sword out!

"Percy, loo-"

"Aaah!" I charged at her with Riptide already unleashed.

Her eyes grew wide in shock as the sword pinned her to the wall directly behind her.

"What the hell Perseus." She breathed. "I didn't do anything yet. Or say anything for that matter."

"Yeah." I said while pulling back. "Sorry, your pacing made me lose me cool. Getting kind of agitated. So... what was it that you were going to say?"

She sighed and then said. "Okay Percy, this my sound a bit crazy but I'm not really working for Lamia. I've been an undercover spy for Camp Half-Blood all along. Now, before you say anything, it was Mr. D who set me up to the task in the first place. The day before I had come to Camp Half-Blood I had a little run-in with Lamia, you see. I refused her at first but then after a little talk with the gods I was thinking other wise. They wanted me to be spy. Plus before I was sent to this camp, I was into theater, I have pretty good acting skills." She smiled.\

It took me a while to process this. "Okay, I dont get this... So you stayed at Camp Half-Blood so you can give Lamia some inside information. You go back to her after I caught you doing so. Now your here to tell me your working for us? So are you saying your the good-guy that turns into a bad-guy but really in the end your the good-guy?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." I capped Riptide and stuck him back in my pocket. "So if your the good-guy, your not really going to make me into this zombie freak person being used by mind-control?"

"Pretty much."

"So you can take me to Kate? And Annabeth?"

"I think so..."

"Greeeat." I mumbled and sat back down onto the bed. This bed felt familiar in a strange not-so-stalker-ish way. Wait... this was the bed I saw in that Iris message!

"Percy!" I heard a voice call.

**A/N: **Oh, sorry, short chapter I know, and it's also been like FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED. Sorry again! But yeah... i'll TRY to finish up this story soon for yall.


	20. 12:05

**Percy POV**

"Come on Prissy, I promise Annabeth and Kate are in this room." Ashley said.

"Isn't this _your_ room?" I questioned.

"Yes." Ashley grumbled. "But, Lamia told me to put Annabeth in this room."

I stared at it. Earlier I had felt the presence of Kate and Annabeth in that room... but now I feel nothing. I just _knew_ there was going to be no one there when we entered.

"They're not in there." I protested.

"What? Impossible, if they're not there than were are they?" She asked.

"No clue but they're not in there." I pointed to the wall that I assumed led to Ashley's room.

"Ugh..." Ashley stared off into space for a bit, thinking. "Well... they're not dead, I would feel that. So they must be some where in this little hide out of Lamia's... wait! I got it! Serenity must have taken them!" A smile lit her face.

"Who's Serenity?"

"And since Kate has a huge crush on Nico, Serenity must have taken her to Nico and brought Annabeth along with her!" She giggled..._ giggled _while ignoring my questiong completely. "I'm a genius! Come on, I know where Kate is!" Ashley grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway. After a few minutes she stopped at a regular wooden door. "In we go." Ashley grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.

"Serenity!" Ashley screamed.

"Eep!" came a little squeak.

I looked around the room. I saw Kate... Nico... Travis... a girl in a maid's outfit but... no Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked Ashley. "You said she was going to be here."

Ashley looked around the room. "Where's Annabeth?" Ashley asked the maid girl.

"I-I don't know! I told Amber to go look for her but... she hasn't come up with any news yet. Annabeth had ran off when we had gone to the main lobby." The maid girl said, who's name is most likely Serenity. She looked over at me. "Oh! Your Percy!" She smiled and all anger inside me melted away. "Kate and Annie told me all about you!"

I looked over at Kate who'd had gotten up from the bed. "Brother." She smiled.

"Kate!" I yelled, almost as if this was my first time seeing her in the room. She ran up and hugged me.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too."

"You didn't bring Tommy?" She asked while releasing the hug.

I shook my head. I didn't know I was supposed to bring him.

"Oh well, it's good that you didn't. He might be angry now, but it's really dangerous here, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him..." She mumbled.

"Kate, do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked.

"Not really." She looked off to the side.

"Alright soldiers! Line up!" Ashley called.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Were going to attack Lamia right? That's why your here? Ever since I've been here, I've been building up an army with her own men/women! All I gotta do is say 'CHARGE!' and we've got a full army attacking Lamia's weak forces."

"That makes no since." Kate said.

"Okay here, let dumb it out for you. I Ashley got big army (that Lamia thinks is her army- so many things you get to do when your in charge). We use big army to attack puny Lamia! So are you in?" Ashley explained.

"Yeah I guess so. When do we attack?" Kate asked.

"Midnight." Ashley smiled.

"Okay then... what time is it now?" I asked.

"12:05am, why?"

"Well aren't you the smart one." Travis muttered.

I stared at her. Was she really that stupid?

"...Oh! It's midnight, shit. Come one, to the main lobby." She said and hurried out the door as we followed.

As we entered the lobby I saw a lot of the familiar faces I had once some in Camp Half-Blood, along with a few new ones.

"There you are Ashley, I was starting to wonder if you forgot." Amber, the girl I had met earlier, ran up to us. "I see Percy's not trying to kill you so he knows about the plan?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good."

"Hey Amber?" Ashley said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how this is going to turn out?" She asked.

Amber looked at me and then smiled. "Oh, this will turn out to be... quite a funny event. You will all have a special surprise in store."

"Special surprise?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Now, let's get along and kick some ass! I'm getting tired of all this waiting!" Amber complained.

I wonder what kind of surprise would be in store for us. And why did she look at me? Was I going to do something. Wait, hold up, did she just see the future? Is that even possible for an Aphrodite girl, or any half-blood for that matter?

Amber looked at me. "Oh, and Percy, don't be to heart broken when you find out. She just has no control over her own actions."

"What?"

She smiled. "Just watch your back for a blondie. She'll be comin at ya." And with that Amber left us and disappeared into the crowd.

"What a strange girl." Kate muttered.

"Attention!" Ashley called.

The room filled with silence as everyone's face fell upon Ashley's.

"Are you guys ready for this?" She yelled.

Their was numerous amounts of cheers.

"Good, that's what I thought. Now, Amber, your team will attack form the west wing. John, yours will attack through the east wing while mine will come in head first! You all understand that?"

Again, many yes's and cheers.

"Good! Now let the battle begin!

**A/N:** Sorry, this is kind of a lame chapter D: Also sorry for the long awaited update, I actually have the end all figured out! YAY! Just about 5 more chapters of this and we'll be all down! -insert your cheer here-

Now, if ya review, you get one of Ashley's famous blue virtual Sugar cookies! YAY! That is... if ya like cookies :)


	21. For Once My Mind Is No Use To Me

**Annabeth POV**

I had wondered away from Kate and the others because I had sensed Percy's presence some where. So I was going to look for him. Sure, looking for him alone wasn't a good idea (and yeah I know, bad ideas formed from a daughter of Athena can never turn out great) but I just had to find him, to see if he was okay, well more so to see him in person would be nice. I just hope Lamia hasn't tormented him or anything awful.

"Annabeth." Lamia hissed.

I turned around to see her in her human form. Lamia was wearing a long, green, velvet dress that looked like it was from the mid-evil period. (**a/n: **A link to her dress can be found on my profile if you look hard enough :) It's really pretty)

"What are you doing wondering around by yourself?" She asked.

"I got lost." I lied. "Serenity was taking me on a tour. I saw the bookcase so I went over to it to check it out. After a few minutes I realized I had been separated from the rest of the group." There was some truth in that. Serenity _had _been taking Kate and I on a tour.

"I see." She murmured. "Well, Annie, darling. It's time to show your true loyalty. I feel a war coming forth to us. Come here." She smiled.

Not trusting her, but also not wanting her to think I was against her (which I was but I didn't want her to know that... yet.), I walked up to her.

"Give me your hand." She whispered.

I cautiously I held out my hand to her. She grabbed it gently.

Lamia's eyes suddenly glowed a serpents green color. "_Mlle Annabeth sera tenue sous ma volonté. Seulement j'emploierai son corps. Seulement j'emploierai ses yeux. Faites le ce premier mien sous la volonté du Lamia_."

French. I couldn't translate all of that but... it had something to do with my eyes... and my body... along with Lamia... and control-

Before my thoughts could fully process I felt fire run through my body, scrapping though. The pain was internal but I thought for a few seconds that this pain was real, that fire was really around me taking my body with in it's flames. But that few seconds was enough. I soon found this pain gone. But when it was gone I tried to lift my arm... but I couldn't. I tried to shake my head. But I couldn't. I soon became frantic so I tried wiggling my ears, my nose and my toes! But_ I couldn't_!

"Annabeth, your body is no longer under control, I suggest you stop trying to move it. I have taken hold of it. Annie, it is now time to show your loyalty to me. Since I knew that you weren't really going to help me fight your friends. You _love _them to much. I decided to take hold of your body. From now on, whatever I wish of you, it will happen to my command." Lamia smiled, showing her serpent's teeth.

I tried to talk but I just wasn't capable of doing so! All I could do is think. Everything felt so numb.

"Annabeth, come with me." Lamia said while turning around. My body followed her. I could watch, I could think, but that was all I was capable of.

I... I mean my body followed Annabeth to Lamia's 'throne' room. Which consisted of a, well a throne. That was bacially it.

"Shadows, come forth." Lamia said while making a gesture with her hand. I can feel it now, here comes more french. "_Mes ombres menaçant dans l'obscurité. Venez à moi maintenant dans ma période du besoin. Venez et combattez_." And I was right. This time the french she spoke made no sence. Well, I captured one word and that was enough... fight.

Soon the while room was swirling with darkness. The shadows were ripping off the walls and where ever they were attachted to. The shadows whirled around and then came to a stop. The shadows all took form of a person. They appeared in font of Lamia, forming into an army.

Lamia laughed. "Oh Annie! This is wonderful. I've got bait for the Percy boy, I've got an army, and I've got a green dress! Today will be a magnificent day. Everything will turn out as it's meant to be and I will finally have the appreciation I deserve." Lamia twirled around to look at me. "Annabeth. I knew my army I was building here was going to turn on me in the end. They don't know that I know this. They think they had the element of surprise, but the most certainly don't. In fact, I lured them here for this specific day. I knew some day I was going to kill the kids and now that day is here! I'm so happy!"

This woman really is a nut job.

"_Les ombres préparent ! La bataille est bientôt de venir _!" Lamia shouted but nothing happened. I don't think the shadows quite hear her. "Annabeth, ready for the battle."

"But I don't have a weapon." My mouth spoke. I didn't mean to say it, the words just flowed out of my mouth.

Lamia snapped her fingers. Two swords appeared before us. They were both a dark gray color.

"Here." She handed me the swords. I felt the cold metal and the weight to them.

Oh great, I can feel but I cant control myself. This is going to be just _great_.

Just then I heard a battle cry. Ashley was charging in the room with a sword in hand.

"Annabeth! Fight! Shadows! Fight!" Lamia called.

After that... everything seemed blurry. I tried my best not to kill anyone but the it seemed as if the swords had a mind of their own. They slashed at half bloods coming from all angles. I saw the familiar faces from camp and then I saw the blood spill from them. My gods! I really didn't want this to happen! I didn't _want _to kill anyone! But I had no control, my body moved by itself and for once... my mind was useless.

They say that the mind is the greatest of all weapons. Well what use is it when you cant use it to control your actions? To come up with strategy? To do anything but just watch all my friends loose their blood! Loose their blood because my body is being controlled by an evil serpent lady witch thing!

"DAMN IT ALL!" I heard myself scream. Not just my lips move but actually saying the words myself!

**A/N:** YAY! I'm writing this again! I loves writing this chapter, it almost ALMOST made me cry that Annabeth couldn't control her body, that she was spilling blood of some of her friends! D: But i didn't, I almost... but didn't :)

Anyways, when Lamia says: _Today will be a magnificent day. Everything will turn out as it's meant to be and I will finally have the apriciation I deserve._ Well that's all true. Except... not the way you might think it might. X3

Oh! And blue sugar cookies for all of those who've reviewed! -hands out blue sugar cookies- X3 Ashley made them! XD

Thank you for reading.

Until Next Chapter!

**p.s.** _Links to Lamia's dress and Annabeth's swords can be found on my profile :)_


	22. Elizabeth's Coming To Save The Day

**3 days before the battle began...**

**Elizabeth POV**

((Hey author, yeah you, DOHWUW why haven't I been in here much?))

Camp was boring knowing that Percy and them were off on a quest. I was stuck here with lonely Connor. He keeps asking _me _if I knew where his brother was. I think they've never been apart. I tell him the same thing, 'I _don't _know! Go the fuck away!' even though I knew he was in Lamia's candy shop all the way down in Greece

Anyways, it was almost time for Connor to come. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hey Elizabeth, I think that Stoll brother has a crush on you."Brian, my older brother called.

"Oh shut up Brain. You know I don't roll that way anymore." I muttered while answering the door. Not after Lucifer... Gods that _jerk_.

"Connor?" I asked with a bored expression. "What do you want?" I asked.

He took my hand and pulled me forward from the cabin. "I think I know where Travis went!" He said.

"Yeah? Why are you telling me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Cause I want you to come with me. I mean, I don't want to go alone." He said.

"And why are you wanting to bring me?" I asked.

"Because, your a daughter of Ares. I think where ever were going there is going to be a lot of fighting."

"Alright. Let me get my things... This just might be fun." I smiled and went back into the cabin. I grabbed a backpack, put some things in it, grabbed my sword and almost reached the door without one of Brain's smart remarks... almost.

"What, are you two running away together?" He asked as I left.

"Shut up Brian!" I screamed and left the place. "Let's go." I said when I got to Connor.

**. . .**

It took us three days by plane to get to the place we were going to. Connor in the middle of it accused me of knowing all this time but soon got over it when we got a steak for dinner.

Anyways, us getting there, yeah. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Of course. I tried opening the windows. They were also locked... _of course_!

"Guess were going to break some things." Connor smiled.

"Sweet."

**A/N:** Okay short chapter yeah, but I needed to let ya know that Elizabeth is here X3 The next chapter will make more sense on why we need her presence! :)

Thank you for reading

Until Next Chapter!

ps. I've started a fanfic called Elizabeth, Daughter Of Ares. If you havent already checked it out, this story is Elizabeth's life after this story. This story plays out Elizabeth's curse.


	23. You Just Chopped Off Her Head!

**Percy POV**

When the battle began, the first person I saw as Annabeth. She was killing... but not for our side. She was killing out side actually.

I though: no this cant be right, that cant really truly be Annabeth.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed and she had stopped killing people. Annabeth looked around the room. After a few seconds she met my gaze. I had frozen under her words wondering; 'What was she damning?'

"Percy." I saw her lips form.

I gave her a smile but I soon felt a presence of an enemy behind me. I quickly turned around and engaged into the fight. After a few minutes I had won and the body dissipated into thin air. Oh ,did I care to mention to you that we were fighting these dark weird shadow creature things? No? Well I did now...

Annabeth ran over to me. "Percy, your still alive! Oh my gods I've been so worried." She called and then swung her arms around me but then quickly pulled away. "I mean, Percy you idiot!" And then punched my arm, hard. "Why the hell did you keep me worried?

"Yeah, good to see you too Annabeth." I smiled.

"Do you know where Lamia is?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm guessing she's hiding on the other side behind her army." I shrugged.

Annabeth nodded her head.

I sliced a shadow that was heading for us. "Come on." I said and we led ourselves through the army. I sliced up the shadows as we went. I saw demigods falling and some of them injured. I felt sorry for them. They weren't all to experienced when it came to fighting. In fact, they had just been brought to Camp and then they were moved to this place. This fight is probably their first.

"Look." Annabeth said and then pointed to Lamia.

Then, after all of a sudden Annabeth dropped to her knees and took her head into her hands. "I don't want her in here!" She screamed.

It was hard for me to watch Annabeth freak out in the middle of the place and I couldn't help her.

"Annabeth." I said. No response. "Annabeth!" I screamed, more frantic now. Annabeth dropped to the floor. Her eyes wide open in terror. "Annabeth!" I screamed again. She didn't move... she didn't speak.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I heard a scream.

I looked up to see Elizabeth swinging in from one of the windows from above. She had her sword in hand.

She swung right beside Lamia and chopped off her head.

All the shadows disintegrated and the room grew quite. Annabeth twitched once but other than that, she didnt move at all.

"You just chopped off her fucking head!" I screamed.

Elizabeth jumped of the rope and smiled. "I know right! That was totally awesome! I felt like _Indiana Jones _or something!"

"You just chopped off her head!" I screamed again.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, weren't you going to do that in the first place?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "But I don't think I would have chopped off her head!"

"Well what ever. She's dead, we can go now."

I shook my head. I felt like there was something else that we had to do.

"Look." Nico said pointing to something behind Elizabeth. Well all looked that way.

There was a ghostly figure of Lamia looming right behind Elizabeth.

"Oh crap, her ghost is behind me, isn't she?" Elizabeth said, freaked out.

"Daughter of Ares." The figure called.

"eep." Elizabeth turned around.

"Thank you." The figure said.

"Huh?"

The figure smiled. "Thank you for killing me. You saved me that way. I was... trapped in that body... in a state of madness. It was horrible. All so horrible. But now, I am free. I am finally free. For thousands of years I've been trapped. Thousands of years living through what I was doing. I could only watch myself become the way it did. Watch myself destroy and devour. Oh the profanity of it!" Lamia's ghost dripped tears. "But now I am free, and I thank you, Elizabeth, for that. You've truly freed me. I am now... able to go to the Underworld." The figure smiled and then shimmered out of view.

Just then Zeus, the god himself appeared before us.

He picked up Lamia's dead body. It was now spilling blood from where the head should have been. "Thank you Elizabeth. You sa-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I just got the speech." Elizabeth said.

Zeus nodded his head. "Thank you." He said. We all covered our eyes as he flashed out of sight.

"Well this is awesome! I just totally save the day! Sweet!" Elizabeth said and did a little dance.

"Percy." I heard Annabeth whisper.

"Annabeth!" I smiled and helped her up. "Your alive!"

Annabeth nodded her head grimly. She closed her eyes as tears started dripping down her face.

"What Annabeth? What's wrong."

"I saw it... I saw Lamia... as when she was mortal... it was so horrible." She cried.

I took Annabeth into my arms. "It's okay, it's all over now." I whispered.

**A/N:** And so it is! Well kind of, one more chapter to go and then were all done!


	24. Lamia's Present

**Lamia POV**

And so my life has ended and I am finally free. No more killing, no more fighting. Just no more.

Being in the Underworld was a Luxury than anything else. Living here was better than the way I lived in my time on Earth. Here, in the Underworld I played through my happy days with Zeus. I finally had a chance to live in peace.

But I was still missing the important thing. Love... I guess it goes full circle right? Missing love in the beginning of my life. I got it, then lost it... along with my children but then in the end I'm missing it all over again. It's funny how life works out...

I'm just glad I'm not on Earth tormenting people. I'm glad I'm not there. I'm glad I'm here. Here, and safe.

**A/N:** Okay, this story is officially over. Yup, all done. I was going to write a chapter where all the campers have a big old fat Karaoke party but... It didn't turn out so well so I just skipped to the end.

I like to say thank you. Thank you for all of the reviews I was given through out the trilogy. Thank you for sticking with me and reading all the way through this silly old thing.

Yes, it's all over. No more. NONE! I'm so glad to have this done and so glad that I don't have to write anymore. Although it was fun writing it and playing with the characters.

The Forgotten Myth, my first story on fanfiction and wow, I just love it. I love this series. I think of them as a good one :) and I hope you do too.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

And... now there wont be until next chapter :)

Good byez!


End file.
